


More than Enough

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun doesn't need all those extravagant celebrations; staying home with his lover is more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Matsujun! <3

In less than a few minutes, Jun’d be 32.

Jun used to have tons of ‘ideal birthday party’ ideas in his mind; like celebrating his birthday in Paris with his beloved one while drinking champagne, or being surprised with a flash mob in the middle of the crowd by all of his best friends. Or, the wildest ‘birthday party’ in his imagination would be in Las Vegas – where he’d ride a limousine and drink and eat and play in the casino until he couldn’t even remember that the night would end; like the night itself wouldn’t let the morning came and spoiled his celebration.

But tonight, he wasn’t doing anything extravagant like that. Tonight, he lied on the bed with his lover, cuddled up against each other, eyes staring into each other with a silly smile on their face as they wouldn’t stop caressing each other, almost as if they’d die without it. Sometimes, one of them would steal a kiss – a loving, nearly innocent kiss that wouldn’t last for more than one minute, before they’d back into caressing, cherishing, loving. They didn’t speak – speaking wasn’t his lover’s forte after all, and even though Jun used to think that a quiet relationship would be awkward, it turned out that it wasn’t. His lover told him enough with his warm, deep, brown eyes – it pulled him in, captivated him. He found himself unable to see past him anymore, because he was convinced that no one else would be able to look at him that way. Overwhelmed, he leaned forward and captured his smile with his lips in a chaste kiss; he was smiling too.

His watch beeped softly in the distance; it was midnight already.

“Happy birthday.” His lover whispered sweetly as their lips parted. “Happy birthday, Jun.”

Jun smiled, though it quickly faltered when he saw a slight frown marring his lover’s face. “Satoshi?”

His lover, Satoshi, looked up at him, and then he sighed. “Are you sure that you don’t want anything else?” He asked. “I can give you more, you know. I can give you more than the hat I made – how about we took a quick trip overseas? Just a quick one.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from his red lips as he moved to rest his body on top of Satoshi, hugging him tight. “We need permission from the agency if we’re leaving, you know.”   

“I’m sure the agency wouldn’t mind if we disappeared for two days.” Satoshi replied as he circled his hand around Jun’s back, trying to pull Jun even closer – as if that even possible. Jun laughed at Satoshi’s careless answer, but at the same moment, he shook his head. “I don’t need them.” He said, lips brushing softly against Satoshi’s neck. “I’m happy that you offered it to me, but…” Jun closed his eyes, imagining all of his ‘ideal birthday party’, and then he smiled. “Being with you is more than enough.”

This time, it was Satoshi’s turn to smile. He planted a quick kiss on Jun’s forehead, and then he said, “But remind me to call your mother in the morning, okay?”

“What for?”

“I want to thank her.” Satoshi said softly. “I want to thank her for giving birth to you; for carrying you in her belly for 9 months, for raising you without giving up for years until you grew up into such a fine man like this, for her blessing upon our relationship – I have lots to thank her, and even my words would never been enough to convey how grateful I truly am.”

Jun stared up at him, his chest bubbling with happiness as he realized that Satoshi was serious with his words – he then leaned forward to kiss him, this time passionately, because he was incredibly happy. To think that someone else beside his parents would be truly grateful for having him being born, to think that someone would like to thank her mother for bringing him into this world; Jun knew that he should thank her mother too, for without her, Jun wouldn’t be here, kissing the love of his life, and feeling this feeling he was having right now. “Let’s go together in the morning.” Jun whispered against Satoshi’s warm lips. “Let’s go together; let’s thank her together.”

Satoshi smiled; it was a small smile at first, but then it got wider and his cheeks turned really rosy as he showed his white, uneven teeth to Jun. The smile reached his eyes and the corners of it crinkled cutely, and that made Jun smiled too; he smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, but at this moment, he didn’t care. “And we should bring her flower too.”

“Red carnation?”

“Sounds nice.”  Satoshi said, his sweet breath sweeping against Jun’s lips. “Sounds really nice.” And their lips melted into one again.

And it was much later into the night, when they both were so caught up in the pleasure, that Satoshi whispered lovingly, “ _Thank you for being born, Jun_.”

Jun let his tears be the answer for Satoshi’s words.


End file.
